


10:53 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered when a creature's claws pinned him to a tree.





	10:53 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos glowered when a creature's claws pinned him to a tree before he used a tentacle to knock it down.

THE END


End file.
